1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grain bins, and in particular, to an apparatus for efficiently removing grain from a grain storage bin or compartment.
2. Background of the Invention
The configuration of certain grain compartments, such as on combines or the like, sometimes makes it difficult to remove entirely all the grain from all spaces within the compartment. Specifically, the shape of the bin often does not allow grain in some spaces within the bin to flow by gravity towards a discharge auger.
If grain is left in the dead spaces for a period of time, it may rot and will require a time consuming cleanup task before the storage device can be used again.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for efficiently removing grain from an otherwise dead space in a storage bin or compartment.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention include an apparatus as above described which removes the need for grain removal by hand; prevents loss of grain not extracted from a grain storage device; and which avoids cleanup of the storage bin after grain removal.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.